bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Onewa
Onewa was once a Matoran who became the Toa Metru of Stone then a Turaga. History Matoran Like most Toa of Stone, Onewa began his life as a Po-Matoran. He worked as a Carver in Po-Metru until Toa Lhikan arrived and gave him a Toa Stone. Onewa followed the instructions that came with it and journeyed to the Great Temple in Ga-Metru, where he met the other Matoran who were destined to become Toa Metru. They inserted their Toa Stones into the Toa-Suva and were transformed into Toa-Metru. Toa Metru Search for the Great Disks When the Toa Metru begun to wonder how they were going to prove that they were Toa to the city's leader, Turaga Dume, they decided to search for the six great Kanoka disks, which were rumoured to be used to stop the Morbuzahk, which had become a frequent problem in Metru-Nui. Onewa began searching for a Po-Matoran named Ahkmou in an attempt to find the great disk in Po-Metru. When he discovered the Matoran had gone missing, he begun to search for him until he finally found him, hiding at the top of a Scultpure in the Sculpture Fields. However, little to Onewa's knowledge, Ahkmou had in fact berayed the other five Matoran, who knew where the Great Disks were, to Krekka and Nidhiki. Scared of being exposed for being "trapped" Ahkmou tried to run from Onewa when the Toa tried to rescue him. Onewa persued him up to a Chute Station, where he confronted him. Onewa and Ahkmou later regrouped with the other Toa Metru and discussed the likeliness of one of the Matoran betraying the others. They then decided to treat the Matoran with caution and not to trust them until they foun out who the traitor was. Onewa and Ahkmou then set off to Ta-Metru, with Vakama and Nuhrii, to try and reclaim the Ta-Metru Great disk from one of the Fire Pits. While Vakama and Nuhrii claimed the Disk, Ahkmou and Onewa occupied the patroling Vahki. The Toa then proceeded to the Po-Metru Sculpture Fields, where they were ambushed by a Tunneler. After Vakama launched an Elemental Burst at it, they discovered that it could take whatever they hurled at it and alter its form to mimic the force applied to them. Onewa then showered the creature in sand, which reacted with its flame-like form to create glass. This meant it was unable to move without shattering. The group then continued until they located the Po-Metru great disk. Wanted After retrieving the Great Disks, the Toa offered them as gifts to Turaga Dume, who was actually Makuta Teridax in disguise, but he refused them and successfully captured him, along with Onewa and Whenua. A squad of Vahki Rorzakh were responsible for transporting Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju to a cell in the Canyon of Unending Whispers. However, the Toa made a run from the Vahki. One Rorzakh managed to use its Staff of Presense on Whenua and was able to track him and trap the Toa in a cell. While in the cell, the Toa encountered a strange Turaga, who helped them to discover their mask powers. Little to their knowledge, this was in fact Turaga Lhikan, who had been captured by Dark Hunters and had transformed into a Turaga after his Toa Energy was used to turn them into Toa. Following some training, Nuju was able to use his Kanohi Mahiki to move rocks from a wall in order to escape. After travelling down a tunnel for some time, they rejoined with the other Toa Metru. However, the Toa then stumbled upon the truth of "Turaga Dume" as they discovered a Matoran Pod with him in it. Vakama then realized that Makuta Teridax was in control of the city. Upon their discovery, a squad of Vahki arrived to kill them. .]] The Great Cataclysm The Toa then entered another cell while trying to escape the Vahki and found a Vahki Transporter, which they quickly boarded and began tunneling to the surface with. The Toa later arrived at the Coliseum to face Teridax and save the Matoran. However, they were too late. The Matoran had already been captured and put to sleep. As the Matoran were gone, Dume revealed himself to in fact be Teridax and absorbed the energy from the six cities, allowing him to transform into a swirling Shadow-Mass that engulfed the Coliseum. At this point, he managed to feed the Makuta Virus to Mata Nui, which caused the Matoran Universe to disfunction and for Mata Nui to crash on Aqua Magna. At this point, the Toa were attacked by Krekka and Nidhiki. As Nidhiki was harming Matau, who was busy driving the vehicle, Onewa used his Komau to make Krekka attack his comrade and hurl them both towards Teridax, who absorbed them, and Dume's Nivawk Hawk, by using his Shadow Hand. However, the Toa managed to escape the Vahki by steering into the ocean and tried to confront Teridax at the Great Barrier. Teridax then used his abilities to create Protodermis Barriers to try and stop the Toa from escaping but was unsucessful due to the Toa destroying them. At the point, Vakama had finished constructing the Kanohi Vahi and decided he had to confront Teridax with it. He ordered Nuju to useed his Kanohi Matatu to lift him up to the cliff-top where Teridax was. Following a battle with Vakama, the Makuta was imprisoned in a Toa Seal by the combined powers of all the Toa Metru. After this, The Toa started searching for a new place to live. Toa Hordika After visiting Mata Nui and, selecting future villages for the Matoran, the Toa returned to Metru-Nui to transport the Matoran. However they soon found that the city had been destroyed by the Great Cataclysm and that the Archives had split open, leaving hundreds of Rahi on the loose in the city. Certain that they would only have to travel to the Coliseum to rescue the Dormant Matoran, the Toa set off only to be struck down by a rain of Rhotuka. They were paralyzed and fell to the ground as they were surrounded by their captors; Visorak. The Toa were then taken to an expance of web that stretched to a point above the Coliseum and were enwrapped in cocoons. From there they were mutated by the Visorak and left to fall. However, the Toa were saved from their fall by the six Rahaga, who caught them in mid-air and carried them to a position in Ga-Metru. The Rahaga then introduced themselves to the Toa and explained to them that they had been mutated into the bestial 'Toa Hordika'. The Toa then teamed up with one Rahaga each and set off on separate missions. Onewa accompanied Pouks to Po-Metru, where they began their search for components that could be used to construct the Airships to transport the Matoran. In this process, Kualus taught Nuju the language of the flying Rahi, allowing him to communicate with the creatures. Little to Nuju’s knowledge, he would only speak in this language following their arrival on Mata Nui. At some point the two were attacked by Visorak and were separated, resulted in Kualus having to hang onto a Chute and fend off Visorak until Nuju was able to save him. The two then journeyed to Le-Metru, where they established the Tower of Toa until the partnering Toa and Rahaga again separated. Nuju and Kualus later ran into a Visorak trap where Nuju heard the voice of Ehyre. Thinking the Matoran was trapped, he opened a door and soon realized it was in fact a Visorak Oohnorak using its mimicking abilities. Turaga Category:Toa Category:Stone Category:2003 Category:2001 Category:2004 Category:Turaga Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa of Stone Category:Po-Metru Category:2001 Sets Category:2004 Sets Category:2005 Sets